


Living Dead Archives

by mizxmacmanus



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bethyl Week, F/M, Smut, Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizxmacmanus/pseuds/mizxmacmanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally started out as strictly Bethyl prompts from Bethyl week, but now is a place for multi-shipped prompts :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7/14/14 Bethyl Week Day one Prompt: Secret

7/14/14  
Prompt: Secret

Rating: G

 

There was nothing wrong with looking he had told himself. Nothing wrong with admiring one of the last beautiful women on this earth, as long as he didn't do anything about it. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew better than to act on it with her. The farmer’s daughter, the youngest daughter at that. Barely eighteen, not that age mattered much in this world, he just found her nice to look at.

He loved watching her the most when she would carry the baby in her arms in front of his cell, singing her to sleep. Her blonde hair in a ponytail that was falling apart, with a few braids that she would put in there to keep it cute. Her voice was soothing, just her presence around him was soothing. It was unnerving for him to think of her as anything else as the babysitter, the good girl, the farmers daughter.

He took notice to the pretty young blonde back at her father’s farm, but back then he saw her as some dumb kid looking for attention by slitting her wrist. She was just a scared little girl singing campfire songs, and hiding behind her father and sister or whoever she could from walkers. A girl whose days were number before she died. He didn't think that way now, he just saw a young woman who grew over night. It was when he had to tell her about the passing of her boyfriend on a run that he saw her strength.

"I don’ cry anymore, Daryl." The words struck him as she spoke of being glad to know the young man she had formed a relationship with. Then she asked him if he was okay, something he hated being asked. But with her, with Beth, it was okay. Then she hugged him, and he had to remember he was able to look but not touch as he touched her elbows.

The way her knitted sweater fell from her shoulder and the way she looked at him with those big blue doe eyes, almost done him in. But he had to remember to look but don’t touch.


	2. 7/15/14 Bethyl Week Prompt: Red and song: Counting stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im like 40 minutes late on this prompt but I had a busy day. Here is Day Twos Bethyl Prompt.

7/15/14  
Prompt: Red and Counting Stars by One Rebublic  
Rating: E  
AU

Staring into mirror the young blonde couldn't help but smile. The little red dress she had just slipped on fitted her small frame in a delicious way, accentuate her curves more and hugged her hips down before stopping a less then half way up her thighs. It looked like a second skin on her, and Beth loved it. It was different from what she had ever worn, and she couldn't pick a more perfect of a night. 

A girl, the eighteen year old went to high school with, was able to get her a fake id for a small fortune and tonight Beth was going to use it. She sure hoped it worked for the amount of money she had paid. Running fingers through her curled hair, the loose messy curls fell over her bare shoulders. The young woman almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror, looking nothing like the sweet little farm girl she was that morning. She wasn't going to be a good girl that night. 

Walking to her closet Beth pulled out her favorite pair of red cowboy boots. After slipping into them the young woman checked herself once more in the mirror, proud of how good she looked. Pulling out a tube of bright red lipstick, Beth applied it to her lips. The color popped against her porcelain skin, and the girl smiled before making her way from her room and down the stairs of the Greene family home. She was happy that her parents had decided to go on a second honeymoon for their twentieth anniversary leaving her to watch the house and farm while they were away, making it easier to leave. Hershel's close friend Otis wouldn't be at the farm until the morning to get the chores that she couldn't get done as easy, so she had the whole night to be out. 

Slipping into her '89 Ford Ranger, Beth went to go put the key into the ignition when she stopped. This was really happening to her, she was really doing this. A random idea that came to her bored mind, a crazy idea that she just decided to do. Something out of her own character. Finally slipping the key into the ignition, the truck roared to life and she was off. 

****

The club was loud, too loud for Daryl Dixon. Too loud and too crowded, completely out of the older man's element. The music sounded like it was just a bunch of kitchen appliances going off together, and everyone was possibly half his age or less. Why he had agreed to go with his brother, Merle, and the little trick Merle was trying to get with was beyond him. Keeping close against a back wall, he clutched the bottle of some terrible import beer in his hand, his sharp eyes scanning the crowd when he caught sight of her. A beautiful blonde in a tight little red dress taking a seat at the bar, her blonde hair falling in messy curls around her shoulders. 

A chuckle left his lips as he noticed that she was wearing cowboy boots with the fancy dress. It was clear that the woman was just as out of his element as she was, looking around nervously, her big eyes shining against the flashing lights. Daryl couldn't help but admit that she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, looking sinful in that tiny red dress and still innocent in her boots. He couldn't stop his feet suddenly, as he walked toward the bar where she was sitting. The patron who was occupying the chair next to her had abandoned their seat, which he claimed almost instantly, not allowing someone else the chance to take it. 

She shot him a glance as he took his seat, her small hands holding a glass filled with some clear liquid, untouched by her. He was able to see up close those big eyes rivaled a blue of his own, and he knew he was done for. Blonde hair and blue eyes on a pretty little thing always did him in, but they always were out of his league or unattainable leaving him to deal with the washed up junkies his brother brings around. She was not one of those girls, but she wasn't one of those girls who would normally occupy a place like this. Her red cowboy boots read hometown girl, possibly sweeter then the sweetest tea his grandmother use to make, and someone who wouldn't give him the time of day. 

He was too rough looking, always in dirty old clothes, his heavy boots always covered in dry mud. His hair was messy and unkept covering his eyes since he never bothered to go get it cut in the last few years. He tried his best to keep showered and his skin clean but the smell of soil and woods stuck to him like a second skin. Daryl looked as though he belonged in the woods, not in this club sitting next to this blonde stranger. He knew better to talk to her, she was much younger than him, too beautiful, being in her precense was enough for him that night.

"Peach Schnapps, is it good?" Her voice took him off guard as he turned his head to get a better look at her. Red lips. Those red lips were the only thing he could focus on at that moment before he finally met her gaze. 

"No." Daryl grunted his reply and the woman looked down at her untouched drink. She sat the drink down and placed her hands in her, staring at her drink. This caused him to laugh. "Why did you ask for peach schnapps?"

"It was the first thing I pointed at." The woman shrugged, giggling slightly, her red lips stretched into a smile. Daryl couldn't stop his own smile forming on his lips, guess the ale made him bold, his large hand pushing the drink farther away from her. Flagging the bartender down, Daryl ordered her a glass of 'Shine and himself another ale. The drinks were in front of them within moments as Daryl paid the bartender. 

"This place is too damn expensive." he muttered as he noticed his little bit of cash he brought with him was dwindling quick in his wallet. Luckily the young woman didn't hear his complaint over the music instead she just stared at the drink he had offered her. "Now that's a drink there."

"Thanks." She flashed him another smile, and those red lips were doing him in. Taking a sip the woman grimaced. "Tats the most disgusting thing I ever tasted." Daryl just chuckled as she took another sip before sticking out her hand. "Beth."

"Daryl." He almost didn't take her out reached hand, but didn't want to seem rude. Her hand was small and pale compared to his large tanned one, fitting into his hand almost perfectly. There was jolts shooting through his body from the moment they touched hands, nearly causing him to break away mid shake. Her red lipped smile just teasing at him, luring him in, taking over his every senses. 

"So Daryl, what brings you to this noisy club? You look as out of place as I do." Beth took another sip of her drink, feeling her body already warming from the liquid. 

"Girl, you look like you belong here, til you get down to those red boots of yours. Screams small town" Daryl smirked as he took a generous gulp of his drink, his eyes roaming over her own. He decided he liked Ale, brought him out of his shell, but so did the beautiful blonde in red next to him. 

"Am I that obvious?" Beth looked down blushing, her smile now small. "Kinda hoped it wasn' that obvious."

"Jus' cause I notice don' mean you're obvious." Daryl pointed the top of the bottle toward her, and her smile widen once more. "If you don' mind me askin', how old are ya?"

Beth looked up at him, her big blue eyes open wider as she stared at him. Instead of answering him right away, she downed the rest of her drink, before looking at him with a bright smile. "Twenty-two."

"You sure don' look it." Daryl chuckled making the young woman blush. 

"What about you?" Beth raised her hand to motion to the bartender to refill their drinks. "How old are you?"

"Older than you." Daryl started to keep focus on his own drink, indicating that she wasn't the only one reluctant to give her age. The club was packed, but most the patrons were on the floor, or littered through the club at various sections, the bar nearly completely empty so the bartender got their drinks within minutes. Daryl went to go pull out his wallet, when she held up her hand. 

"Let this be my treat. A drink for your age." Beth smiled as she paid the bartender. Daryl was taken back by her statement, he never had a woman buy him a drink, it was always him who paid. 

"Thirty-nine." Daryl reluctantly replied nervously looking at the woman, who was only smiling more. 

"Not too bad." His eyes watched as she chewed on her red lips, her eyes on him. The conversations then took off, each taking turns to buy the next round. Daryl was surprised how quick he became comfortably around this mysterious woman, and he actually quite liked it. That was until she stood and grabbed his hand. "Dance with me."

"I don' dance." He growled out without meaning to, taking her by surprise. She dropped his hand, and gave a small smile. 

"That's a shame. Its a good song." She replied as she turned toward the dance floor. "Well it was lovely talkin' to you, Daryl. Maybe if you change your mind, I'll be dancing."

Daryl instantly regretted his decision as she turned toward the dance floor, his eyes instantly landing on her small round bottom. He couldn't help his jaw dropping as he saw the dress had hugged her round bottom perfectly. His pants started to tighten uncomfortably as she slipped onto the edge of the dance floor, her hips started to sway to the music. 

_I see this life_  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find 

_Old, but I'm not that old_  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told 

Daryl couldn't stop staring as she lifted her hair up into her hands, allowing cool hair to touch her neck as she continued to sway to the music. Arguing with himself wether or not to join her, he instantly saw red when some guy moved in on the beautiful blonde, pulling her into him to dance. He found he didn't like watching other men to touch her, especially the way this guys hands landed on her perfect bottom. Without thinking, Daryl was up and out on the dance floor, pulling her to him instantly. The younger man backed away when Daryl shot him a warning stare. Beth's eyes widened as she felt herself press up against the older man. 

"I changed my mind." Daryl growled into her ear. This time the growl was different, more possessive, more challenging for her as he took her hips and started to move awkwardly with the woman, moving his hips with hers. His hands running up and down her back, and he only earned a smile from the woman. "Found I didn' like another man touchin' you."

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars 

Normally Beth would be appalled and kind of creeped out by his possessiveness, if he was anyone else. This man was still very much a stranger, but Beth felt safe with him and wanted to get to know him more. She liked the way his large hands ran over her back as they swayed to the music. He couldn't dance worth shit, but the fact he was out there was good enough. 

The several glasses of 'Shine was really effecting the woman, as she ran her own hands over his scruffy face down to his shoulders, her hands tingling as she touched his skin. Biting at her bottom lip, Beth's eyes looking up at his only to find his staring at her lips. Moving closer to his face, Beth whispered softly into his ear, "Good, 'cause I don't think I want anyone else to touch me."

A smirk crossed his face before his lips crashed against hers, which Beth returned with a fury. Blame it on the booze, the bright flashing lights, or the electricity shooting between them, the two's tongue battled with each others. The dance floor faded around them, as their hands starting to roam to places that best be left untouched in public. Blame it on the booze, the flashing lights, and the electricity that caused the patrons around them to feel their attraction and desires for each other. 

When the two had arrived to that club that night, neither anticipated finding each other, dancing with each other, touching each other like hormonal teenagers in the middle of the dance floor. This wasn't like either of them to show such displays of affection, blame it on the booze, blame it on his smell, blame it on those red boots of hers, blame it on those lips of his. They were addicted, and there was no going back. 

"Your's or mine?" Her voice was thick, and deep as she pulled from the kiss. Daryl looked deep into her eyes, the desire in his blue eyes rivaling her own. Daryl didn't bother an answer as he pulled her lips back to his, not caring if the red lipstick was now on the light strands of his facial hair or on his own lips. He had to taste the sweet taste of her mixed with the alcohol. He wanted more. Blame it on the booze, blame it on her red lips. 

"Let's do yours. Sure my brother will be usin' my place for the night." His growl only sent chills down her spine as she took his hand to go to leave, only to stumble slightly from her state of intoxication. Daryl's arms were instantly around her waist to keep her steady allowing her to get her balance once more. Leading him out into the warm summer air, Daryl instantly pulled the beautiful blonde back to his lips. Pulling from the kiss this time, Daryl held out his hand. "Gimme your keys. I'll drive."

"You been drinking though." Beth giggled as she pulled her key from the cleavage of her dress. Her words were slightly slurred, and Daryl couldn't help but smile at how cute she sounded. 

"So have you, but," Daryl's large hand wrapped around her waist pulling her to him once more. Pulling the key out of her hand, he kept her eyes locked with his. "I handle my alcohol better than you."

Beth only smirked as she pulled her hand free from his, and lead him toward her old Ford. It stuck him as interesting she had a Ford truck like he did. Leaning against the truck, Beth only smiled toward him, the red on her lips wiped off leaving her lips a light shade of red. Moving closer to her, Daryl kept her gaze as he silently unlocked the door she was leaning against. When he opened the door, it took the blonde by surprise who stumbled up against his chest. Her soft drunken giggles only made his uncomfortable pants just a bit more uncomfortable. 

After hearing instructions on how to get to her place, they were off driving into the night. They didn't need to fill the car with drunken chatter, but instead Beth just watched the older man as he drove her truck. This was not what she was expecting her night to go, she thought maybe a drink or two and a cute guy would dance with her. Never did she think she would actually leave with someone. She wasn't a virgin, she hadn't been since she was sixteen with her first boyfriend. He wasn't her last, since she shared intimate times with a college guy, her friends older brother knew. So she wasn't too naive about sex, but what she was doing at this moment was new, and different. It excited her in strange ways to have this man come home with her. 

Pulling onto the dirt road of the farm, dirt went flying behind them as Daryl sped toward the house. Parking the Ford right in front of the house, Daryl couldn't help but stare at the house in amazement. It was the nicest home he had ever been to, as the couple slipped out of the truck. Following her toward the steps, Daryl stopped to watch her climb up them in front of him, her hips swaying seductively. Stopping at the top step, Beth turned to look at him, her blue eyes meeting his. 

"Is there somethin' wrong, Daryl?" Beth tilted her head slightly, wondering if he was having second thoughts about this. 

"Nah, just never been to such a nice place." He grunted in reply as he made his way up the steps toward her, his eyes moving from her messy hair to her stained lips to the little red dress he wanted to rip from her body. Beth only smiled, as she lead him into the home. Moving toward the kitchen, Beth turned to look over her shoulder. 

"Well make yourself at home." Beth called as she entered the dark kitchen, moving through it with ease after knowing the layout all her life. Before she could open the cabinet to pull out some glasses, Beth squealed as she was pulled back suddenly against Daryl's hard chest. 

She was able to feel him pressing against her back, as his hands roaming over the front of her body, squeezing her breast as he went. She could feel his nose against her neck as he inhaled her sweet scent, growling in anticipation earning a soft groan from the blonde. This caused Daryl to growl against her neck, twisting her around and pulling her into a hard kiss. Beth's hands were instantly in his hair, her tongue battling his for dominance. She loved the way his tongue tasted as he lifted her into his arms, moving her to the small island in the middle of the kitchen. 

The moon shined through the kitchen window, leaving them almost silhouetted. Their hands were everywhere, their lips moved from each others to their necks back up to their lips. The sound of fabric bring ripped soon filled the air, as Daryl ripped the front of her red dress revealing her strapless bra. His hands found their way onto the still covered breast. Beth's breast were small, matching the rest of her small frame perfectly, causing Daryl's hand to completely cover the perfect tear drops. Pulling the bra down, Daryl's teeth sank into her shoulder causing the woman to hiss from the pain. There was going to be a bruise there, evidence that he was there. 

Beth never felt so turned on, as Daryl moved his mouth down to her chest, giving each one of her nipples attention. The way Daryl's teeth bit at her sensitive breast sent sensations down to her lower abdomen, growing wetter by the moment. Her hands were in his hair before moving down to his dirty plaided shirt to undo it. Her wrists were instantly pulled away and placed on each side of her, Daryl's eyes never leaving hers. 

"Shirt stays on. Those red boots stay on." He growled as he moved his hands from her wrists and slide them over her hips and over her thighs. Pushing the red dress up over her hips, Daryl smirked when he saw her panties were also the same shade of red. Pulling her into a hard kiss Daryl pulled away, his lips moving to her ear. "You know when a woman wears a pair of red panties, she's looking to seduce, to entice. You must have known it, since you chose to wear that color."

Beth moaned at his words, his hands hooking onto them. Instead of pulling them off though, Daryl ripped them apart much as he had the top of her dress. Beth gasped, as she felt her legs being pushed apart. Daryl's fingers lightly traced her inner thigh, moving closer to her sex. He was able to smell her arousal, feel the heat come off her before his fingers even reached their destination. Lightly running his fingers over the soft blonde curls around her inner lips before dipping a finger into her hot center. 

A small cry left the young woman's lips as his fingers worked her, his other hand grabbing her hair to keep her looking at him. Beth was able to see the desire and lust pouring out of his own blue eyes, it only added to the pleasure she was receiving between her legs. Then Daryl withdrew his finger from her, causing her to groan in protest. Keeping a grip onto her hair, Daryl had her watch him slip his coated finger into his mouth. It was as if he had tasted the sweetest thing in the world, he had to keep tasting her. 

Kneeling in front of her, his lips lightly kissed the side of her knee before making his way down her inner thigh, nipping at the skin as he went. Beth bit at her bottom lip as her fingers ran through his hair, when he reached his destination. He didn't take his time as he had with his finger, instead diving his tongue right into her causing her hips to buck instantly. Beth didn't bother being quiet as his tongue slipped through her slit, tasting her sweet taste. 

"Fuck... Daryl.." Beth cried out, as his hands gripped her hips, his tongue relentless building her higher and higher. She could feel herself starting to lose control, she was experiencing something she never felt before, her body was tight begging for relief. It was almost too much for her to take, when she cried out her body shuddering as she came against his tongue. She never felt something like that before with the ones before, she never came the way she had just then with him. 

Daryl drank her up, drunk off her taste. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, needing to feel himself inside her. Standing, Daryl's eyes connected with her as he undid his pants. Her breathing was ragged like his, her body glistened with a light sheen of sweat, her eyes were heavy with the after shock of her orgasm. Her red dress laid bunched and torn around her stomach, as Daryl freed himself from the confines of his pants and boxers. 

"You on the pill?" Daryl had to ask, and Beth nodded. His hands were instantly gripping her hips allowing her legs to wrap around his waist, and without having to position himself, Daryl barreled himself deep into her, almost losing control when he felt how tight she was. Beth gasped, her hands gripping at his shirt, her head dropping back. 

His thrusts were swift and rough, his hands gripped her hips leaving red markings where his fingers were. Beth's cries and moans were like music, his thrusts becoming more urgent. Beth gasped as she felt herself starting to wind up again, withering around him with every thrust. She never felt so turned on, she never felt so full. A growl left his lips as his teeth sunk into the bare flesh of her breast, drawing blood. Neither cared as she wrapped her thin legs tighter around his waist, her body giving screaming for another release. 

"God, you're so tight." Daryl growled, feeling himself close to his own orgasm. But he fought back, wanting her to cum again around his cock, milking him when he reached his own. Unwrapping her legs around his waist, Daryl hooked his arms under her knees lifting her off the counter. His hands found their way back to her hips as he moved her over him, bouncing her on him. Her moans and cries only got louder as he did this. 

Beth then came, her whole body tensed causing her to scream out, her inner walls gripping him tightly. Daryl couldn't control himself at that moment, and buried himself into her spilling himself deep in her. Both their breathing was ragged, Daryl's more labored since he was not as young as he once was on top of being a smoker. Withdrawing from her, Daryl moved so she was now standing in front of him, only to have to steady her once more when her legs decided they weren't going to work. 

"Wow.." Beth was barely able to get out, pushing her dress back down over her hips as Daryl did his pants back up. A smirk was on his lips, as he did up his belt. 

"You're not twenty-two." Daryl then spoke, and Beth's eyes widened as Daryl looked her dead in the eyes, his blue eyes reading something different. "I knew you were lying the moment you said it. How old are you really?"

"Eighteen..." Beth managed to get out, her voice filled with guilt. She found she liked this man she just met, and felt terrible for lying to him. 

"Fake id?" Beth only nodded, as she watched his face, worried she screwed something up. 

"I jus' wanted to go out. I was so bored here alone. I only wanted to go dancin..I didn' think I'd be comin' home with someone." Beth started to try and explain herself but the older man only laughed. "I've never done anything like this before, I mean I been with guys, but I never slept with someone I barely met. I just wanted my monies worth out of that id."

"You coulda told me." Daryl shook his head, surprised how little he cared. Blame it on the booze, blame it on the sex, blame it on that torn red dress, whatever he decided to blame it on he knew there was no way he was gonna let this wild little thing go. 

"I didn' wanna get kicked out." Beth looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling very exposed as she tried to pull her torn dress back over her breast. She was stopped though by his hands, his eyes capturing hers. 

"Anything else you lied to me about?" Daryl asked a smirk never leaving his lips. Beth wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. 

"I never drank before tonight." She lifted her chin in a defiant way, she had fun that night, more fun then she ever had before. Daryl only ran his hand over his face, he still felt very much drunk and satisfied from their session that when he tried to get angry at her, he couldn't. 

"Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Don' you think it's a little to late to call me 'sir'?" Daryl chuckled, his eyes roaming over her body, he was able to see the clear blush forming over her pale skin, even in the dark kitchen. She looked nothing like she had when he first laid eyes on her. Her hair was in a mess, her dress was ripped, her shoulder bruised from his teeth, and her left breast bleeding slightly from him as well. Beth then realized he was messing with her. 

"You had me goin'." Beth giggled as she playfully pushed him. Then she looked up at him with those big doe eyes as she moved closer to him, taking a chance on moving closer to him. "So it's okay if I'm only eighteen."

"Ask me again when I am not in a sex haze." Daryl replied, pulling the blonde against him. "And when you ain't wearin all the red."

"I'm too drunk to drive you back." Beth started, as she looked down blushing. "I can take you in the mornin'. Jus' my daddy's friend is gonna be here early doin' chores for him. But he won' be anywhere near the house, so I can get you out without him seein' you."

"Gonna sneak me out?" Daryl felt like he was a teenager again, having to sneak in and out of girls houses before their daddies discovered he was there. He wasn't exactly sure how to react, and Beth must have caught onto his sudden demeanor change. 

"Or I can make a pot of coffee and try and sober up now." Beth backed away and started toward the coffee maker, only to be yanked back by the older man. 

"I ain' said I had a problem. Jus' never stayed the night with a girl." He wasn't from her town, and most the girls he went home with from the bars were local girls, so he was stranded there until morning. He actually didn't mind the inconvenience, his mind thinking back to how snug she felt around him. Beth only smiled before leading him upstairs to her room. 

Beth awoke hours later, feeling a pain in her skulls, memories of the night before flooding back to her. Beth was the first to get up from the bed, while the older man continued to sleep. He laid stomach down still wearing his plaid shirt from the night before. His angel winged vest gently placed over the back of her desk chair. She allowed him to sleep as she hurried to the bathroom to do her morning routine, taking a couple of aspirins for her headache. Getting two more of the pills, Beth filled a glass of water and took it to the sleeping man in her room. 

"Hey, Daryl." The young girl shook him slightly, earning a air swat from the sleeping man. "Hey, it's time to get up. I gotta take you back to your car."

"Sleep more." He grumbled an arm snaking around her waist pulling her to him. Beth only giggled as she squirmed out of his grasp, seeing his eyes were slightly open looking at her. She took his breath away the moment he laid eyes on her. Sitting on the bed next to him, he saw she was in a pair of skinny jeans, and a loose fitting red tank top showing off her bruised shoulder, her messy curly hair was now neatly braided on the side of her head. The red lipstick was gone, and Daryl was still taken by her. She looked innocent there, sweet girl next door, not the gorgeous woman in red the night before. 

"Here," She retrieved the two pills and the water from her nightstand and put her arms out to hand them to him. Rolling onto his back, Daryl sat up taking the items she was offering him. He couldn't stop staring at the young blonde, liking her better this way. 

"Thanks." Daryl grunted as he swallowed the pills, washing them down with water, finally tearing his gaze from her. Turning back, he was met with those big doe eyes that caught him off guard the night before. Then he remembered, she had lied to him about her age being only eighteen. He felt more sober than he had the night before, but still found he could careless. "Lets get going."

It wasn't hard to get Daryl out of the house and into her truck as they sped off down the road, before Otis could see where the young blonde was going. The drive was silent, a different silence from the night before. It wasn't awkward, nor was it tense, it was just quiet. A comfortable quiet. Each trying to figure out what to say to the other, Daryl always was gone before the girls woke up, so waking up to a the beautiful young girl was new to him. As it was with Beth. 

After a quiet ride, Beth pulled into the near empty parking lot, pulling up to the '73 Ford that Daryl directed her to. The silence the shifted to a tense one, both fighting to figure out what to say to each other. Looking like he was moving to get out of the truck, Daryl then pulled out an ancient flip phone and handed it to the young woman. 

"Put your number in." This took both of them by surprise as Beth took the phone and put in her contact info, her mind reeling. Handing it back, Beth gave him a soft smile as the man exited the truck without another word. Putting the truck into drive, Beth took off back toward the farm, leaving Daryl at his truck. Beth wasn't out of sight when her phone went off. Without taking her eyes off the road, Beth maneuvered to pull her phone from her pocket. 

"Hello?" She answered all while keeping her eyes on the road. 

"How about breakfast?" A rough voice met her ear, and she instantly knew who it was. "My treat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story had been continued. you can find it- now known as An Intimate Waltz here
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2148351/chapters/4694613


	3. 7/16/14 Bethyl Week day three Prompt: Numb

7/16/14  
Bethyl Week Day three  
Prompt: Numb  
Rating: PG

 

"Beth! Beth!" His voice was ringing in her ears, panic striking her as she hurried to him with his crossbow. He was desperately trying to push the door close as the growls and snarls rang in their ears. Tossing the bow to him, Daryl caught it perfectly and Beth saw panic in his eyes. The couple then ran further into the house, frantically trying to find a way out. "Run! Run! Beth, pry open a window. Get your shit!!"

"I'm not leaving you!" She had screamed as she turned around to face him from a door way. No way was she going to leave, no way she was going to get out of there without him. Without Daryl. But he continued to wave her frantically to continue forward, before taking a different turn down a different hallway. 

"Go out. Go up the road. I'll meet you there." He yelled luring the walkers toward the basement as the young girl hurried to find a way out, desperate to keep her safe. "GO!"

She ran toward the nearest window, pulling with all her strength to get the boards off. The snarls from the basement was able to be heard as each board broke away from the wall. Pulling the last board away, Beth casted a quick glance over her shoulder, and panic struck her. Coming for her was a walker that strayed from the rest of them, dark blood dripping from his decaying mouth. Pulling the window open Beth managed to get out of the window by the time the decaying man could get to her. 

She was out of the house. Turning toward back, her eyes searched for any signs of Daryl, before taking off toward the road, where he told her he would meet her. Her ankle was stinging by then, but she kept pushing as she made it to the dirt road leading from the home. There was no walkers on the road, the herd that attacked them were mostly occupying the house, trying to get to Daryl, giving the girl a moment to try and catch her breath. Her mind was racing as she waiting for him, waited for him to run to her, waited for him to finish what he was telling her. 

Before, Beth was able to react, a black car came squealing to a stop next to her. One of the occupants of the car, was out and grabbing her wrist trying to yank her into the car. 

"Get off me!" Beth screamed as the man over powered her, throwing her into the back seat, dropping her backpack on the ground in the process. Spilling the contents all over the ground. The sounds of the locks were being turned on met her ears, as she saw Daryl, appearing from the house, running to meet up with her. "No! Let me go!"

"Beth!" Daryl's voice sounded muffled, but she could still see him screaming for her, as the car sped off toward the main road. Daryl was not far behind running after them. She slammed her hands against the back window, tears starting to fall as she watched the hunter, her hunter, run desperately behind the car. 

"Daryl.." She whispered as she continued to thrash around in the back seat, trying every door, kicking at the windows, doing what she could. Then he faded away as the car sped up, speeding down the empty highway. This wasn't suppose to be how it ended, this was not how they were to end their conversation, this was not how they were to be separated. "Let me out please. I have to get to him."

The occupants only laughed, as she cried in the backseat. Her mind reeling from the last few minutes, her heart breaking. She wasn't suppose to lose him, she wasn't suppose to be separated from him, she was suppose to be there by his side always. Only him. His words rang in her ears, as she felt a familiar feeling. She could feel herself going _numb_ , a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. Not since the farm, not since Daryl. 

She didn't know where they were going, the passenger of the car had finally threw a bag over her head, blocking her vision when he decided she was no longer fun to watch freak out. Her soft cries muffled in her mask, her heart pounding. He wasn't next to her, she wasn't next to him. She said she wasn't going to leave him, that she would never leave him. 

Beth was helpless, and she could only imagine what was in store for her. She always believed there were good people, but she knew these were not those kind. These were the kind of people Daryl continued to try and warn her about. Daryl. She tried to tell herself she was going to be okay, and that she will be back with him. That they will finish the conversation, and she wouldn't just say "oh". But no matter how much she tried, Beth couldn't believe she was going to be okay. 

The girl, who grew so much, who experienced so many emotions, who never gave up, was losing hope. Instead she felt herself going back to that girl on the farm, feeling as numb as she did when she watched her mother and brother be shot down as they had staggered out of the barn. Her fate was more uncertain then it was before. She knew she was going to die, she knew that Daryl was far away, too far from her. Too far to get to her. It made her feel numb.


	4. Bethyl Week 7/17/14 Prompt:personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right after the Alone episode aired. so its a personal one. Rough but good. hiope you enjoy  
> Im late on the prompts. Bethyl Ghost Chats are amazing

Bethyl Week  
7/17/14  
Prompt Personal one  
Rating: Explicit

 

"So you do think there are still good people around," Beth smiled as she watched him dip his spoon into the jar of jelly they had found in the cupboard. "What changed your mind?"

"You know." he said in almost a grunt, shrug looking at her with a slight smirk, before looking back down to his food. 

"What?" her smile never wavered, as his spoon clanked against the glass of the jar. She studied him carefully, wondering what he meant. 

"hmhmh." Daryl shrugged as he made eye contact, just gazing at her, his expression soft and relaxed. He lowered the jar, as he watched the young blond sitting at the table with him.

"Don't 'hmhmh'. What changed your mind?" She continued to press, rolling her eyes toward him, but his gaze was unyielding, giving it all away. Her face changed into a look of realization, as she kept his gaze. "Oh..."

There was a long silence between them, neither were sure what to say about what was happening between them. Daryl had never been a man of many words, he wouldn't of known what to say even if he was. This was all new to both of them, and neither were sure where to go with this. She was so young, and who had lost so much, but there she was still pushing to survive, to help HIM survive. He may still have to protect her, but if it wasn't for Beth, he's not sure where he would have been. They had been through a lot together since the prison, and Daryl regretfully admitted to himself that he originally thought of her as deadweight. It wasn't until the night of moonshine and the fire, that he saw her in a completely different. He started paying attention to the things she did, the way she said things, and most of all he paid attention to how much she'd grown up since meeting her on the farm. She was strong and had the purest heart he had ever met. 

After staring into each others eyes for what felt like forever, Beth was the first to break the gaze. Her eyes moved over him, from his messy hair falling over his face, to his blue eyes that kept their firm gaze on her, to his lips. She could see the age truly starting to wear on him, the struggle, the fight, only it made him even more beautiful. He was older than her, possibly almost 19 years or so, but in a world like it was now, that didn't matter much anymore. She didn't have her father around anymore to stop her from acting on her feelings for him that she had also developed over their time together. Her eyes continued from his lips to his jaw line, his stubble very noticeable, and she liked it quite a bit. 

Only she must have taken to long to respond, because Daryl looked away and sighed, slightly slamming the jar on the table. He went to get up to walk out of the room when her hand shot out and grabbed his. He turned his head and looked at her, their eyes meeting one more time. Slightly moving her chair closer to him, she leaned over the table timidly, her eyes never leaving his. He turned his face more toward her, letting her lips capture his. It was a soft timid kiss, it ended as quickly as it had begun. Pulling away, she opened her eyes, and found he was staring back. And at that moment, the world around her just disappeared; no fear, no walkers, the memory of her fathers death, the uncertainty if Maggie and the rest surviving... all the uncertainty in that moment disappeared. It was just her and Daryl. She started to sit back in her chair, before he moved suddenly surprising her, pulling her into a stronger more powerful kiss. The kiss took her breath away as he pulled her out of the chair with him, pulling her against his body. 

His tongue pushed through her lips and massaged her tongue with a passion she never felt before. Wrapping her arms around his neck she could feel his fingers pulling at her blonde side pony. Nothing mattered at that point, just them. Daryl's hands moved from her hair and shoulder down past her waist to her small round ass, gripping it tightly he pulled her up so her legs would wrap around his waist and sat her on the table top continuing to assault her tongue with his. Pulling from the kiss, their eyes met, trying hard to catch their breath. It wasn't a second after that they started undoing and slipping off each others clothes, their lips crashing against each other. Daryl's hands slipping under her shirt the moment he got her sweater unzipped, and found she wasn't wearing a bra, letting his hand cup her small perfect breast, his cock hardening in his pants. His lips bruising her own from the strength of the kiss. 

Beth had never gotten very far with either Jimmy or Zach when both were alive, she never felt she wanted to with them, but at this moment, at the possible idea of her not waking up tomorrow, she found she wanted Daryl more than any man she had ever met before it all and after. Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, she pulled him in closer as his fingers tugged at her hard nipples. Pulling once more from the kiss, Daryl made her look him in the eye, her hands finding their way through his hair. He looked down at her lips and found them red and swollen from his own. He watched as her whole face showed he was having a great effect on her, he enjoyed it. Slipping up her shirt he pushed her lay back onto the table, and took in the sight of her with her breast exposed to him. They weren't as small as he thought they were, possibly a B cup, they were firm and perfectly shaped. Her skin was flawless, pale, and gorgeous. His eyes rested on her light pink nipples, hard and perked up, causing him to lick his lips. Looking up into her eyes, as if asking for permission to continue. He knew she was a virgin, and he wasn't going do what she didn't want him to. 

Nodding her head, Beth pushed her chest upwards toward him. She gasped when his mouth caught one of her hard peeks and sucked softly, hips grinding against hers, his hard cock pressing against her through the layers of fabric between them. She moved her fingers through his hair, moaning as he took his time with each of her nipples, sucking on each one gently, his tongue teasing her. Pulling from her breast, Daryl began to suck on the soft flesh of her left breast, leaving a small mark in the process before find his way back to her lips. Kissing her soft.

Their hands started to roam more as they kissed, Beth undoing his torn up button up shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders, leaving him shirtless before her. Her eyes roamed down his chest, looking past the scars that bore on his chest, finding a tattoo of someone's name. She didn't know who this person was, but if Daryl had their named tattooed on him, she knew they must have been someone important to him. Looking him in the eyes, she moved her lips down and kissed the inked skin softly, before kissing up to his neck. This earned a low grunt out of him, almost like a moan as she kissed the crook of his neck, her nails running down his back, feeling scars down his back. He moved away from her, his eyes meeting hers once more before undoing her pants. 

Lifting her hips up, she allowed him to pull her jeans down to her boots, along with her panties, leaving him to see all of her. She never had a man see her most intimate parts of her, and there she was with Daryl Dixon in a funeral home, with walkers roaming around outside, open for him to have. Slightly moving her legs apart, she shyly opened herself up so he could take her in. And his eyes never veered as he took her in, from her perfectly shaped breast, down her flat stomach, over her well proportioned hips, down to her center. Curly blonde hair surrounded it, very moist from just the small amount of play they had done. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she moved to close her knees back together blushing, but he stopped her. Moving them wider, he moved down onto his knees before her, inhaling deeply breathing in her sweet scent before lightly placing a kiss down her thighs. Reaching his destination her placed small kisses onto her lips causing her to gasp. Only he didn't stop at just light kisses over it, his tongue soon found its way through her parted lips, and teased at her clit. 

Beth had never felt something so amazing before, and had to take everything in her from crying out as Daryl devoured her, his arms wrapped around her legs to hold her still. She didn't want the walkers to hear them, hear what he was doing to her, no matter how badly she wanted to. Looking down, she met his gaze as he pushed his tongue deep into her, his face now covered in her juices. She never felt so alive at the moment, as his tongue moved back to her clit, and two fingers then invaded her insides, causing her to bit her lip, her fingers gripping at his hair. She could feel a strong build up as he continued to move his fingers out of her, his tongue teasing her clit.

"Daryl...I..." She couldn't get out the words as she felt her first release with a man. She fought back a scream, as she felt a second release, and he didn't stop. She looked down at him, her body shaking, eyes heavy with need, and spoke softly, "Please, Daryl, I want you to.."

A bold thing for her to say, but he complied and stood, pulling her into a kiss so she could taste herself on his tongue. Her hands moved to his pants, and undid them quickly, before pulling them down with his old tattered boxers, and his cock sprang to life. Beth slightly gasped at his size. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't by far small. He was thick, very thick though. Beth had never seen one before as she moved her hand to touch it. Wrapping her thin fingers over it, she watched as Daryl closed his eyes and dropped his head back as she rubbed him slowly. He moaned slightly, before pulling her hand away, and moving himself between her legs. She could feel the tip pushing against her, but he didn't move. Instead, he took her into a soft, loving kiss. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, as he pulled away, his forehead pressed against hers. Biting her lip, Beth nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Without warning Daryl pushed his full length into her, and felt himself break through a barrier. Keeping his lips against hers, he muffled her cry, her walls clinging tightly around him. He held his hips still, allowing her time to get use to the his size. 

Pulling from the kiss, she nodded to him, and he slowly started to move his hips against hers, picking up speed as he went. She was so tight and innocent, that he wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer from how good she felt. Beth pushed her face into his shoulder as she moaned, gasping as he hit her core with every deep thrust. She could feel herself building into another release, this time stronger than before, her body withering under his as his thrust became harder and more frantic. Covering her mouth with her hand, she muffled her scream as she came once more. Only this caused Daryl to lose control, and before he could pull out of her, he released himself into her, filling her with his seed. Trying to catch their breath, he noticed she was smiling, and holding onto him tightly as if scared to let him go. Like he'd disappear if she let him move away from her. Finally he pulled himself out of her, feeling the cool air hit him and pulled up his pants. Beth followed suit and they dressed quickly. 

There was a silence between them, not an awkward one, but one that was comfortable. Nothing else needed to be said. They just smiled at each other, and shared one last kiss. Before they could break away they heard the cans bang together, and the dog from earlier barking. Smiling Daryl looked at Beth before grabbing the jar of Pigs Feet. "I'm gonna give that mutt one more chance.."


	5. 7/18/14 Bethyl Week Prompt: Dream

7/18/14  
Bethyl Week   
Prompt: Dream  
Rating: PG-13

 

The hard ground of the car garage was Daryl's bed that night, using his plastic sack as a pillow, his crossbow right next to him. The claimers had taken all the cars, as well as the small bed in the corner, leaving Daryl the odd man out for the ground. Fluffing the bag in hope for some comfort, Daryl knew what became of Len when they dragged his crazy ass out. It baffled him that this idiot would try to get him killed, and over a fucking rabbit at that. How much the world had changed. 

Covering his eyes with his arm, Daryl shut his eyes trying to pretend he was back in his cot in the prison, that small bed in a old shack that he had shared with Beth one night. He thought back to that night, when after dealing with the hunter while he hadn't slept for days the young blonde literally almost wrestled him into the bed with her. That was the best sleep he had ever had since the turn, and waking up with his arm around her waist. That that was where he tried to pretend to be as he slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.   
_  
****_

_Daryl sighed as he moved his arm down, opening his eyes expecting see the ceiling of the car garage, when instead he was met with a vivid sunlight. Lifting his hand, he squinted to be able to bright light as he sat up. Once his eyes grew accustom to the bright light, he blinked several times looking around in shock, he was laying in one of Hershel Greene's fields back at the lost farm. Next to him, sat Beth in a baby blue sundress with her hair in a side braid, she glowed as she smiled that smile of hers. Daryl, desperately started to search for his crossbow, before her soft hands grasped his hand._

_"You don' need your crossbow here. We're safe here. No one will get us."_

_His eyes drifted to her small pale hand, glowing brightly against his large dirty tanned one. She was clean, free of the dirt and the sweat, free of the world. Daryl could only stare at their hands touching, her fingers lacing through his own, his breathing gone. He wasn't sure how to react, being there in that field, with her. With Beth wearing that smile that always stopped his heart._

_"Beth.." He was barely able to get out, his eyes finally meeting her own bright blue ones. The ones he could look at forever._

_"Hello, Daryl." She smiled._

_"You're..You're not real..I'm dreamin'." Daryl started to shake his head, knowing he had to of been dreaming._

_"Well of course, you're dreamin'. I..I wish you didn' have to, but ya are." Beth's smile suddenly became sad as she watched the hunter stare at her, tears in his eyes._

_"I..I..I miss you.. Where.. where did you go? Where are you?" His voice cracked as she touched his cheek, tears finally starting to escape as he broke down to her._

_"I wish I could tell you... But I can'.. cause if I could, that would have meant you already know." Beth's voice was so soft, almost a whisper. "What changed your changed your mind?"_

_"You.. You.. God Beth, it was you, always you.." Daryl cried out, pulling her into a tight hug, holding onto her tightly, relishing at how real she felt. "You're a good person, you.. you were good. You, you were the only good thing I..."_

_"Shh, shh." Beth whispered as he pulled away, looking at her once more. Her small hand cupping his face gently. "Do you believe I'm alive?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"Then I'm alive." Beth smiled, "Remember that night, in that shack. You were so tired."_

_"Yea. I was just thinkin' 'bout that before I fell asleep."_

_"Hold me like that night." Beth smiled as she laid back onto the ground, turning so her back was facing him. Daryl followed suit as if by command, his arm touching her small waist. He was able to smell her hair, like the woods and fresh skin. The smell he remembered waking up to the next day. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her sweet scent._

_*****_  
  
The sound of the car garage door being opened, pulled Daryl from his sleep. He was holding his crossbow close, like he had her in his dream. Turning onto his back, he looked around and saw everyone was gathering their things together. Moving into a sit up position the hunter let out a soft grunt, trying to stretch his sore legs. Turning his head he saw the blood splatter from Len onto the ground close to him. It reminded him how close he was to death. 

After quickly gathering his things, lighting the smoke he had with him as he followed the claimers back onto the tracks. Looking down, he then saw Len's beatened body, a bolt shot straight through his head. Daryl was taken back by the way he was just dumped there, realizing that could have been him. He felt suddenly sorry for the guy, going to grab a dirty bloody sheet to cover him. 

But then he stopped. 

He remembered then, that had Joe not seen the asshole stuff the rabbits head into his bag, that would have been him. The guy had been wanting to see Daryl dead, but instead got himself killed. The guy didn't deserve the respect to be covered. Len would have happily dumped his body just anywhere. Only good people get the respect of being covered. This guy wasn't. 

Dumping the sheet, the hunter grabbed his plastic sack, and went to catch up to the claimers, Joe being the only one to wait for him.


	6. Bethyl Week 7/19/14 Prompt: Memory

Bethyl Week 7/19/14  
Prompt: Memory.   
Rating: PG lol why am i rating this. 

 

Everyone remembers their first walker kill. Not something one would like to remember, since many of the first kills were of loved ones, and friends. Daryl remembered his like it was yesterday, it was a neighbor girl. Cute girl, at least twenty. Daryl didn't think much of the girl at the time, too slutty for his taste. She wound up only being one of many that he had to kill, killed to keep himself alive, killed to keep the group around him alive. But he still never forgot the moment he had to put a bolt through her skull. 

He was there for the youngest Greene's first walker take down. Hell, it was kind of his fault she had to in the first place, but he remembered how it was one of the few times he smiled in those months before they found the prison. It was one of the few nights, they were forced to sleep in the cramped space of the cars. Made the nights in the noisy camper feel like a luxury cruise. He hated being cramped up in the cars with everyone. He wasn't into the idea of sleeping close to anyone, though Carol would joke with him about it. 

So nights like that Daryl always took the chance to sit out watch, not minding losing sleep that night. He hardly slept any ways. Leaning against the front of the suburban, the hunter lit his last smoke he had on him. He inhaled the sweet nicotine, knowing he would have to give them up one day, when he heard the door of the suburban quietly open and shut. 

"Mr. Dixon." The soft voice of the youngest Greene daughter had met his ears. He turned to look at the young girl, her hair in pigtails that were falling apart, and her face tired and worn from the lack of sleep. He hated it when she would call him that, though she was only being formal. "I need to go to the restroom.."

Daryl hadn't been sure how to process her request when he realized what she was hinting at. She was wanting him to watch out for her while she did her business. Shifting uncomfortably in his boots, he looked around, wishing Maggie had been on watch instead of him. He wasn't cruel enough to tell her she couldn't go to the bathroom, so he only sighed. 

"C'mon then. Got a somethin' on you?" Daryl grunted out, glad it was dark to hide his blush, barely glancing at the young girl. She shook her head, and the hunter pulled out his favorite hunting dagger. Handing it to the young girl, she took it timidly. "It can cut to the bone, be careful with it."

"Thank you."

"Yea yea. Get movin'." He moved ahead of her, his crossbow up ready to use. They moved a few feet from the suburban so he could keep his eye on both places. He checked the area, and nodded for the girl to go do her business. He kept his back turned from her, Daryl tried to busy himself with his smoke to not think about the girl peeing behind him. 

There was some rustling of leaves, from behind her and only thought it was the young woman. Until he heard the snarls, and panic struck him as he whirled around, to find the young blonde scrambling to get away from a large walker. Shooting a bolt, the cracking sound of the bolt slicing through its skull could be heard. Lowering his crossbow, Daryl's eyes went to the young blonde who was doing up her jeans, his knife right next to her. 

Then it was on top of him, and Daryl went crashing to the ground with a walker he failed to notice coming toward him. Using his crossbow, he tried hard to push the snarling corpse off him. Then she was there, yanking the walkers hair back, and his blade impaling into the back of its skull. The walker slumped and the hunter was able to push it off. Yanking his blade from the lifeless bodies head, Daryl looked toward the young blonde as he stood. She stood there shaking, her eyes wide in shock that she had done that. 

"I never done that before." Her voice cracked in shock, looking very much like a child, and Daryl only gave her a smile. He had to admit he was very proud of the girl, especially since she was saving his ass in the process. 

"Gotta do it sometime." He smirked at her as he motioned her to go ahead of him back to the suburban. They were silent, Daryl's eyes darting through around the woods, a smile still on his face. He didn't know why he was smiling so much, probably proud to be alive? Happy he handed her the blade? 

"Thank you. Goodnight, Mr. Dixon." Beth smiled as she went to reach the door to the truck. 

"Hey," He spoke suddenly, and the girl looked at him. "Thanks."

Beth only smiled, as she slipped back into the suburban, leaving the hunter with his thoughts and to finish watch.

It had only been two years since that night, and that young little blonde girl who took down her first kill to save the hunters ass was now a blossomed woman. With a strength and a goodness that Daryl loved so much from her. The nights since her disappearance were the coldest, and he would look back on that memory, remembering the wide blue eyes staring at him in shock. It wouldn't be the last time she would look at him with those eyes.


	7. Bethyl Week 7.20.2014 Prompt: Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never gave birth though, and I know no matter the research I will not know what its like. lol.   
> So I hope I did well

Bethyl Week  
7/20/14  
Prompt: Hope  
Rating PG-13

 

Her body was hurting, she was growing slower as they hurried through the woods. Her hunter's hand never letting go of hers, her other hand carrying the small revolver they had gotten off a walker. But they kept going, they kept pushing on, and she didn't complain. She didn't voice her pains, her fears, or that she feared the baby will come before they could find shelter. 

"Daryl, I have to stop." Beth finally couldn't take it anymore, her feet and legs were swollen, her body hurt. The baby had been kicking her with every step she took, feeling she was bruised from the inside. 

Daryl didn't argue with her, instead he stopped and turned to look at the exhausted young woman. Her small frame leaned against a tree trunk, her round belly sticking out from her body. Carrying his baby. When she realized she was pregnant, both wanted to slap themselves for allowing this to happen, not after what happened to Lori. It was hard enough with a group of them, but now the two were fighting at it alone. 

"You okay? The baby?" Daryl's face was filled with concern, as his eyes landed on the stretched out fabric of her shirt covering her large belly. 

"Its been kicking me since this morning." Beth's small hand touched the place where her baby had just kicked. "Guess all this runnin' is getting 'im worked up."

"She's just like her mother." Daryl let out a small grin, that was met with Beth rolling her eyes. On the few nights they were able to rest and have a bed to sleep in, they couple would joke with each other the sex of the baby. Something to stay positive to. There was no way for them to find out until Beth was giving birth, no way to know. 

The day Beth had finally broke down to Daryl, confessing to him she was pregnant. They had been sleeping in a small shack for about a week by then, it had been storming so badly that neither of them were willing to risk getting caught out there. It had been eating at the young woman, not sure how he would react. Neither knew what was happening with them, or what they were. Just trying to figure it out as they fought for survival. 

She remembered his reaction when she looked at him, tears streaming. Just apologizing for keeping it from him. He only stared, before grabbing his crossbow and exited out of the shack without another word. He was gone for a day before he showed back up, a fresh buck in tow and a small teddy bear and a baby blanket in his knapsack. After that moment he didn't leave her side, not if he could help it. The teddy bear and blanket still resting at the bottom of his bag. 

"We need to find somewhere soon." She spoke, closing her eyes. Her blonde hair sticking to her forehead. Her hands were rubbing her belly lovingly. "The baby is going to be here sooner than I hope." 

Daryl only nodded, closing the distance between them. Needing to touch her as his own large hand sliding over her belly, feeling his child kick. He thought back to all the possible times the conception could have happened. They had stayed at the funeral home for another week, making love every moment they could after the night she asked him what changed his mind and learned she was what did.

They would have stayed there longer had they not been run off by a herd, and they were back to sleeping on the ground and where they could. Now that wasn't going to be good enough.

"We could head for that town, Terminus." Daryl suggested, remembering the signs they had scene. At first he didn't trust it, but now that the baby was so close, the place seemed more of a good idea. 

"Daryl," Her face turned into a small wince, her hand holding her belly protectively. She was growing even more uncomfortable by the moment. "when I say soon, I mean soon. We have to soon."

Daryl's heart leapt, as he backed from her. His eyes instantly starting to look around for any signs of possible shelter. Taking one of her hands, he spoke softly, his voice almost unrecognizable. "Can you keep going?"

"Yes." 

They pushed on the best they could, labor haunting tier trail. They came to an abandoned cabin, a body strapped to a couch that read 'Rapist'. This caused the young blonde to feel uneasy, as Daryl opened the screen of the closed off porch. There was another body there, one that wore the sign murderer, his brain blown out. Motioning the young woman to stay outside the porch, with his hunting knife in her hand as he checked the place.

It had already been ransacked once, and whatever walkers that resided there was already taken down. He didn't care if the place was ransacked, or cleared. It was a place where she could safely have the baby. He called for Beth to join him as he went to go remove the bodies from the cabin. 

As he worked to secure the cabin, Beth went to sit on the couch instead of looking through the cabinets to find food. Too tired, and uncomfortable to even stand. She could feel the contractions growing worse, and she knew she was going to have the baby that night. She moved to sit up the best she could as she felt another contraction. She felt her pants grow wet, and Beth yelled for Daryl

"Beth?!" Daryl yelled out rushing into the cabin, dropping his crossbow in the process. 

"My water just broke." She whispered, her face showing her discomfort. Daryl's eyes widened as he rushed to her, trying to get her jeans off. Beth allowed him, but stopped him from removing her panties. "Do you remember what I showed you? How to see how far I am?"

Daryl nodded as he remembered the uncomfortable conversation they had. Beth remembered reading her daddy's doctor books, and the doctor books that were in the doctors office of the prison. After what happened to Lori, the young blonde took it upon herself to study everything she could so she could help for the next baby, which she always thought it would have been Maggie. 

"Yea," Daryl was uncomfortable about it but he still slipped the blonde's panties down and checked. It was dark in the room, and he shook his head "I can' tell."

Beth cried out as another contraction hit her, she tried her best to read her body knowing she wasn't completely ready to push. After hearing the horror story of Lori's death, that was the last thing Beth wanted. She was determined to be able to hold her baby in her arms, and raise it, not die.

"I..I don' know what to do Beth." Daryl felt helpless as he took the blonde's hand, fighting a wince when she squeezed it tightly. He hated hearing her in pain, hated seeing her in pain, and started to hate himself for doing this to her. 

"Oh god.. I gotta push...I gotta push.." Beth's body was already pushing before the words could come out. Daryl wasn't sure what to do, as Beth cried out. "I need you to get ready to get the baby out..."

Daryl did as he was told as the blonde screamed out pushing hard, and he was able to see the head. Excitement suddenly filled him, as he started encouraging her, "Come on baby, Come on. You can do it Beth, I can see her head."

Beth continued to push, her whole body covered in sweat, her face contorted into determination. Then there was a small cry, and Beth's eyes opened to see Daryl using his knife to cut the cord, pulling the throw blanket that was on the couch next to Beth to clean the baby. Even in the darkening room, Beth was still able to see the golden blonde hair shine. 

"So who won?" Beth was tired, wanting her baby in her arms. 

"She's beautiful." Daryl's voice was different, not as rough as normal. He spoke softly as he lifted the baby into her mother's waiting arms. A little girl, they were now the parents of a beautiful little girl. Daryl moved up onto the couch next to the young blonde and kissed her forehead as the mother gazed down at their baby, "You did so good."

Beth didn't hear the hunter's small praise as her eyes never left the beautiful little girl that laid in her arms. She could already see that she had Daryl's nose, and her big eyes shining a bright blue. The baby cooed softly, her small hand taking the finger Beth had offered her. Beth had never seen anything so perfect since little Judith. But this little girl, was beyond perfect. She was hers and Daryl's. Beth never wanted to let the little girl go. 

"You're perfect." Beth whispered as she kissed the small infant, tears streaming down her cheek. After all the months of her growing in her, the baby that she carried and fought to keep safe, she finally got to meet her own child. "What shall we name her?"

"I don' know. What you think?" Daryl whispered as she leaned her head back tired, her eyes never leaving the baby. 

"Lets just enjoy that she's here." Beth decided cradling the baby against her chest. 

 

Hours later Daryl managed to carry both into the bedroom after he stripped the bed and replaced the sheets. Beth had finally fallen asleep, and Daryl watched over her, holding his daughter wrapped in the baby blanket he had gotten for her. His daughter. Daryl couldn't take his eyes off her, much like Beth hadn't. The little girl was quiet and sleeping soundly in his arms. 

"Hey you." Daryl whispered as he bounced the baby in his arms. Beth had fed the baby before falling asleep, but both knowing they would need to find formula soon and more clothes for her. "I..Well..I'm your daddy. Never thought I would be saying those word, I' ma daddy, daddy to the mos' perfect little girl. You and your mother are the most beautiful things I ever seen. 

"Your mama once said that I would be the last man standing, but that ain't true. You and her will be. I will die before I see you fall. I will do everythin' I can. You're my Hope. You're my only hope."

"Hope. I like it." Beth's soft tired voice spoke from the bed, and Daryl only smiled. "Hope Dixon. The last one who will be standing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a prompt you want me to write please send me a prompt idea to my tumblr
> 
> http://mizxmacmanus.tumblr.com/
> 
> I will post two a week :)


	8. Prompt: A.A. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle got a court order to attend A. A. meetings, so to avoid his brother from getting jail time Daryl attends the meetings with him. He meets a beautiful blonde there with her father, and has a whole new reason to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the full length story can be found here
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2133375/chapters/4658805
> 
>  
> 
> The "Bethyl Week day Two Prompt: Red" will also be continued for another 5 chapters. Which keep an eye out for that as well since so many requested it to be continued.  
> So I hope you enjoy this. Feed back will be great.

"This is bullshit, Little Brother." Merle Dixon grumbled as he took a long drag from his smoke. He and his younger brother, Daryl, were standing outside what was a church of some religion neither brother cared to know. "Court Order, my ass. I wasn’t even drunk!"

“Just be fuckin’ happy that Judge took pity on you. Beats going to jail again.” Daryl growled out, smoking his own smoke. The two were one of several people there who lit up a cigarette; it kind of took the younger Dixon by surprise by how many people there were. “The sooner you get this done, the sooner we can stop coming.”

“I don’ need this shit.” Merle grumbled, as he dropped his smoke. His gray blue eyes darted around, before smirking to the younger brother. “I’ll be right back, little brother. Gotta run to the truck real fast.”

Daryl rolled his eyes as the older Dixon hurried off. It had just gotten dark out, so Merle just seemed to disappear. He knew what he was going to do, get loaded before an A. A. meeting. The judge should’ve sent Merle to jail, would have cleaned him up for a while. There wasn’t much he could do though; Merle was going to do what Merle wants to do. 

“I’ll meet you in there, Daddy.” Daryl heard a young voice speak up suddenly next to him. It almost made him jump not realizing there he was close to the walkway to the building. It belonged to a young blonde no older than nineteen, twenty. The older man she had spoken too only nodded and continued inside, as she fished inside her purse. “Do you have a light sir?”

They made eye contact, and Daryl was taken aback by how pretty her eyes were. Prettiest set of eyes he had seen on a girl, she had a cigarette between her fingers. His favorite brand. Pulling out his lighter, he lit her smoke, taking a deep drag clearly enjoying the feel of the nicotine. She flashed him a friendly smile. 

“Thank you.” She nodded moving away from the group of people, standing a ways from the other smokers. She kept glancing toward him, her bright blue eyes brighter than his own blues.

Merle showed back up as everyone was entering the building, completely loaded to the brim. Daryl rolled his eyes as he pushed his brother toward the building. He stayed there for a moment, watching the young woman finishing her smoke, before heading in. She followed in shortly after.

The meeting went well enough; Merle actually was on his best behavior. It almost impressed Daryl, had he not known his brother was only putting on an act, trying to impress one of the women in the meeting. He had laid it on thick even almost pulling tears. The young woman didn’t speak, but the older gentlemen she was with did. It was the only person Daryl cared to listen to. 

His name was Hershel. He had recently lost his wife to cancer and felt himself going back toward the bottle. He had been sober for almost twenty-five years, and didn’t want to fall to temptation. The young blonde must have been his daughter, Daryl guessed, as he continued to glance toward the young woman. He couldn’t deny the woman wasn’t pretty; her blonde hair up in a messy clip, a messy braid graced the side of her head as it went into a clip. 

She was wearing clean faded skinny jeans; an overlarge sweater that fell off one of her shoulders, with a pair of old faded boots. She looked innocent, too innocent to be out there smoking with the rest of them. When it was over, her father had started conversation with the pastor who was leading the meeting that night, while she hurried out for a smoke like the rest of them. 

She had asked him once more for a light, smiling to him like they were old friends. He lit her smoke for her, and she took a drag. Blowing the smoke out, the blonde smiled her thanks before turning and walking out into the parking lot. Daryl couldn’t help but watch her hips sway as she walked away. A smirk met his lips as he continued to smoke his own smoke. 

**

She was at the next meeting a few days later with her father, just like how he was there with Merle. Just like a few days earlier, the blonde was outside away from the group smoking. This time she had her own lighter, shooting glances back toward him once more. He smiled as he tossed his smoke onto the ground and headed in with Merle.

Pouring himself the coffee that was offered to them, he realized she had followed him in, meeting up with her father. Daryl watched her as he took a sip of the coffee, causing him to make a face. The coffee was disgusting, but there wasn’t much else offered besides water. The meeting started and ended like it always had. Merle hammed it up, earning the girls number he was trying for. 

It was getting harder for Daryl to pay attention to what everyone was saying since the blonde and her father sat closer to the Dixon brothers. She had caught him looking at her several times, only shooting him a friendly smile. Her hair was up in a high ponytail that night, with several braids stringing through. This time she was in a simple baby blue sundress with her worn boots.

She was playing with a necklace on her neck, paying close attention when Hershel went up to the podium to speak. Daryl could see the small smile on her face, a face of pride, proud of the man who went to speak. Daryl liked seeing that smile, liked seeing someone was there for support like he was. The blonde turned that smile toward him, and he looked away. 

He headed outside once it was over and lit a smoke as soon as the cool spring air hit his face. Moving out toward the parking lot, Daryl stood waiting for Merle to emerge out of the church, probably with the girl he was suckering in tow. Blowing the hot smoke out, he turned to look back toward the church, only to find her standing there. 

“My lighter died.” She smiled an innocent smile, making Daryl wonder if she was telling the truth or not. Lighting her smoke for her, Daryl watched as the young woman inhaled the harsh smoke into her lungs. He watched as she looked up at him toward him, the same smile still on her face. “I see ain’t the only one here to show support.”

“Mine’s more like makin’ sure that dumbass shows up.” Daryl shrugged, looking down at his own smoke. His hair was in his eyes, shielding his blues from hers. “Daryl.”

“Beth. I’m Hershel’s daughter.” She smiled; her free hand was playing at her necklace. She looked almost shy. 

“I’m here for Merle.” Daryl ashed his smoke onto the ground, before taking a long drag.

“He looks like he wants to be here.” Beth giggled, and Daryl only shrugged. “You know it’s still nice of you to come with him. Not many people here have someone who cares.”

“Yea, I guess.” Daryl shrugged; a part of him knew that not everyone there had someone to support them in this. Merle had better feel lucky in Daryl’s opinion. “It’s nice of you to support your dad.”

“After Mama died, I guess I needed this just as much as daddy did.” Beth shrugged, before tossing her butt to the ground. She used her boot to stomp out the embers. Daryl took notice of her shoulders, creamy and near flawless. 

“I’m sorry about your Ma.” Daryl stomped out his own smoke, and Beth only smiled.

“See you at the next meeting.” Beth didn’t give him time to reply, she just walked away, leaving Daryl to watch her leave. 

“Let’s go, baby brother.” Merle called toward him, tearing his gaze from the young woman leaving. “I wanna get the fuck out of here.”

“Yea, yea I’m comin’.” Daryl said quietly more to himself, as he walked the opposite directions of where she went. He kept turning back toward to see she had stopped to look back, sending him a sweet smile which he returned. 

“Let’s get out of here, baby brother, I need to get lit.” Merle laughed as the younger brother slipped into the driver’s side. “Sure, need it after listening to this shit tonight.”

“Don’ you have any damn respect?” Daryl snapped, ignoring his brother’s stupidity and ridiculous need to drink. Even if Merle didn’t take A. A. seriously, Daryl looked forward to the next meeting, just to be able to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a prompt you wanna see me write? Or even a word or song to create a quick one-shot from? Or just want dirty dirty smut ;)?? feel free to leave me something at my tumblr
> 
> http://mizxmacmanus.tumblr.com/
> 
> I will give everyone credit for all the ideas. :) Cheers!


	9. Prompt: Take it Out on Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off the song Take it Out on Me by Florida Georgia Line. +Smut warning+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this earlier but wasn't able to post it right away. 
> 
> This is to tide you by til I can get my multi-chapters and the breakfast club written. Its taking longer to write out then i want to, but i wanted to post someting yall would enjoy. 
> 
> Special thanks to Carolina for proofreading and betaing. And to Jazz for encouraging me to do this prompt :) you both are awesome and have my heart <3
> 
> I am accepting prompts through my tumblr.

The pounding on his door echoed through his small trailer, and didn't stop til Daryl Dixon got to the door to see who it was. There she was standing, eyes red from crying. He only shook his head in annoyance as he allowed the young blonde to come in. Did he finally break her heart?

"What he do this time?" Daryl asked as he shut the door. Without looking at the clock, he knew it was well past eleven at night. By her quick movements into the small trailer, the hunter was able to tell she was really pissed. 

"Fuck him." He barely had turned to face her before she was pushing him against the door, her lips crashing against his. Daryl's hands instantly went into her tangled mess of a ponytail, loving how forceful she was being. Pulling from the kiss, Daryl looked down into her bright blue eyes, still red from tears but flashed with the same glint he would see when she would show up to his door. "Fuck him and that tramp."

Slipping off her coat, Daryl barely noticed she was in her snoopy pajama bottoms and only a light green sports bra. He could tell she was getting ready for bed; her face was clean of the makeup she wore that day. Grasping the back of her neck, Daryl crashed his lips against hers again. It wasn't long before their tongues tangled for dominance, Daryl pushing her toward the back of his trailer where his bedroom was, their hands moving everywhere. Pulling from the kiss, the green bra was pulled over her head and thrown to the ground as his shirt joined it. Their lips connected almost instantly once more, each moaning into the kiss. 

"Fuck, Beth...” Daryl laughed as she managed to get him in front of her to push him onto the bed. Daryl sat up as she climbed onto the bed to straddle him, his mouth finding its way to her breast. A small gasp came from the blonde, as his teeth grazing over the light pink nipple before swirling his tongue around it.

Beth grinded herself down onto his jeans, feeling himself already rock hard through the several layers of clothing that separated them. Growling Daryl pulled from her now wet breast to pull her into a passionate kiss, his tongue forcing into her mouth. Beth's nails ran down the hunter's scared chest down to the top of his jeans. The sounds of his buckle being undone met his ear, which only earned a louder groan from the man. The blonde pulled from the kiss and slipped off him to finish undoing his pants. 

The older man stopped her before she could finish, flipping her onto her back so he was on top of her. His mouth found its way to her neck, leaving flecks of flames in its wake making his way down to the crook of her neck and shoulder, sucking softly making sure to not leave a mark. Beth arched her chest up as his mouth moved down her chest to her breast, his hands running over her body. He had always preferred bigger busted women to smaller, but there was something about Beth's B cups that kept him so addicted. The way they fitted perfectly under his large palm, and how her buds tasted like sugar. 

Her small body was strong and soft all in the same, with creamy skin that had been kissed by the sun just right. She was almost like a goddess in his bed, with her blonde hair falling out of her pony tail around her head, almost like a halo. Finally moving past her breast, Daryl's lips moved down to the side of her ribcage lightly kissing the beautiful scrolled words of lyrics of her favorite song. Placing soft kisses over each word, Daryl could feel her fingers through his dirty blonde hair, her body shuddering under his touch. The snoopy bottoms were soon off her leaving her in nothing but a light green pair of panties. 

Sitting back onto his knees, his blue eyes scanned over her beautiful body, his cock aching for her. Sitting up from her place, Beth's lips found his while her hands moved back to his pants once more. Sinking into a kiss for a moment, Daryl growled as he pushed her back down onto the bed and moved his head down to between her legs. Her blue eyes followed him, his nose bumping against the moist fabric of her panties. A small moan left the blonde when Daryl put his mouth onto her through the barrier. 

Hooking his fingers into the sides of the panties, Daryl sat up long enough to pull the soaked panties down her legs tossing them over his shoulder before his mouth was back onto her moist lips. A loud moan left the blonde's lips as his tongue dipped into between her lips, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. Wrapping his arms around her to keep her still, Daryl's eyes met hers as he clamped down onto her clit, his tongue working furiously on her clit. Her small body thrashed as she tried to buck her hips up against his mouth, but he held her down just like he held her gaze. 

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Oh my fuckin' God, Daryl...” Beth couldn't stop herself from screaming, as she came hard, Daryl's tongue slipping into her as he drank her up. She was so wet for him that it took him everything in him to not kick his pants off to take her. He wanted to keep tasting her, and making her wither with just his tongue. He was going to love her body the way it should be, praise her like she deserved. 

Moving his arms, Daryl kept her pinned with one hand while using his other to slip a single finger into her tight center. A groan left the hunters lips as he latched himself back onto her clit, continuing his assault on her overly sensitive bud. Her hands gripped at his hair, every muscle in her body was tightening up as she felt herself on the brink between pleasure and pain. She tried desperately to buck her hips once more, her mouth falling open when he added a second finger. 

"You taste like fuckin' peaches." Daryl groaned against her lower lips, using the flat of his tongue to run over her lips slowly. He managed to maneuver himself out of his pants and boxers while he was lost himself in the taste of the blonde. Pulling away from the blonde, Daryl's large hands grabbed her hips to flip her onto her stomach. 

Beth didn't need to be directed how he wanted her, as she lifted her ass in the air wiggling it playfully at him when he went to grab for a condom in the drawer next to his bed. Dropping the condom next to her leg, Daryl’s mouth was back on her. Dipping his tongue into her, his cock twitched when she pushed her hips back meeting every thrust of his tongue, something that she only allowed him to do. Grabbing the condom, Daryl was quick to remove it from its foil packaging to slip it on. 

Daryl didn't even give the blonde any warning, when his hand grabbed her hair and slammed himself into her. The growl that left his lips didn't even begin to describe how hot and tight she was around him. She was almost too tight for his larger member, giving him a sick gratification that he was bigger than _him_. Bigger than anyone she had ever been with she admitted, one of the only good things that came from the Dixon line. Her cries matched his grunts, his hips slapping against hers. 

Looking down to her back, he admired the horse shoe on her lower back up to her small broken angel wings permanently on her shoulder blades. Every time he had her like this, it turned him on more with the ink on her skin. Her hips started to move back in a quicker pace while she looked over her shoulder to him. Daryl's eyes moved from the colorful back to her clouded blue eyes, watching the pleasure all over her young features. 

"Let me ride you...” Beth groaned, and Daryl smirked, both his hands on her hips as he yanked her back into his thrust, hitting her core. Her whole body tensed when he did this, and he did it several times before withdrawing himself. He was barely on his back before she was on top of him, centering herself over his cock. 

Daryl watched her as she slid down onto him, taking him completely in her. Lightly placing his hands on her hips, Daryl allowed her to set her own pace as she started to ride him at a frantic desperate pace. They groaned in unison as Beth's hands gripped at the pillow under the hunter’s head, her breast bouncing over his face. Pulling one of her nipples into his mouth, Daryl sucked at its taunt bud, his teeth biting down slightly. 

He was able to tell she was getting closer to the edge when she started grind down onto him, her breathing starting to get more labored. Daryl was coming closer to the edge himself his hips shooting up against the blonde. She let out another small cry, his favorite sounds of hers, while he hit her core over and over. His nails dug into her hips as he held her still, thrusting himself upward roughly. 

"Shit!!!" Beth screamed out her whole body tightening up, her inner walls clamping down onto Daryl so tightly it almost pushed him out. Continuing to thrust into her, Daryl let out a small yell as he slammed her down onto him as he thrusted up, spilling himself into her. 

Beth's small body collapsed onto him as he wrapped his arms around her, rolling her gently to the side while he withdrew himself. The blonde grabbed the spare pillow that was on the bed and started to snuggle into it as the hunter removed the condom to toss into the waste basket near his bed. Looking over to her, Daryl found her own blue eyes were looking up to him. 

"Why don' you just tell him goodbye?" Daryl asked his voice soft as she looked away from him. "I mean, I don' mind these nights you comin' over all angry and horny. You can take it out on me any time, but there's gotta be a point where you gotta tell him goodbye."

"I know...” Beth nodded as she sat up, to take the smoke that the older man was offering her. Lighting her cigarette for her, Daryl then lit his own before shutting the zippo and tossing it onto the nightstand next to his side.

"You gonna go home tonight?" Daryl asked as he watched the nicotine smoke leave her lips. She looked over to him and smiled. 

"I ain't done taking it out on you." Beth winked.


	10. News for the Living Dead Archives

I started this out as strictly bethyl prompts, but as time has gone by, I have accumulated more than just Bethyl. I have Meth, Brick, Raggie, Gleggie, Rickyl and more (no caryl fics though), all which are in different stages of being written. 

Therefore I would like to let you all know that after this chapter all prompts are all kinds of ships (no caryl) that you guys would like to see. I will be posting the ship in the prompt title so you guys are freee to choose to read them, or free to just look past them. And if you have ANY song prompts, or ideas please please dont hesitate to leave them in my ask box on tumblr. http://mizxmacmanus.tumblr.com. 

just tell me the ship you want, the song or prompt, and let me know if you want it extra smutty or so fluffy and sweet we need a dentist. I try and get all prompts out as quick as I can. :) 

There will be a bethyl and possibly a Meth prompt posted tonight, and tomorrow morning. As well as several other updates from my other fics. 

Since there is no prompt I'll leave you with a quick drabble. :)

its not much just something i randomly typed up. lol. enjoy

\-------------------

The snarls carried in the wind through the open window, where Beth laid in a bed that was never hers. It had been a few days since her and Daryl found the small home with a fence much similar to the prison's. A safe place for them to regroup their strength for a few days, somewhere where she thought she could finally get a comfortable nights rest. A night where she didn't have to sleep light, always in fear walkers would come storming through their camp, making them run. 

That's what they always ended up doing. Running. Always running, never a moment to catch a breath before running on. Never knowing if they will eat that day, or if they will only run. Never know if they will be able to have a bed to sleep on, or the hard wet dirt. This was their life now, always living in fear that they would be ripped to shreds at any given chance. Living in fear, starving, with little hope they would ever be safe again. That was their life now, that was Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon's life now. 

She knew the sounds were from miles off, traveled by the wind, that they were no where near them. They were safe for the night, but that didn't help her sleep, it brought no comfort to her. It angered her, that after weeks of sleeping on hard ground, she finally got a soft bed to sleep on.; finally had a place where she could rest, not toss and turn like she had been doing for what felt like hours. Daryl was outside, walking the perimeter his crossbow in hand. He didn't much care to be inside, he felt better outside. Beth knew that much about him. 

Slipping from the bed, she walked over toward the open window, allowing the cooling breeze hit her face. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she was able to make out the older man walking the perimeter just barely. Looking away, Beth looked toward the door of the bedroom, finding herself trapped in the small room suddenly. Even though she welcomed any place with four walls and promised safety from the dangers that were out there, the young blonde had grown use to the woods and the outdoors. 

A spark of a flame caught the corner of her eyes, causing her to turn around to see that the hunter had lit a smoke with a set of matches the two had found in the small home. Wearing a small smile on her face, the blonde moved to grab her boots to slip on. Remembering that she had found a few tea bags through their savaging of the kitchen. It was almost all cleared out but a few packets of green tea and a can of beets; nothing that could fill up their stomachs. Beth also knew that she had better luck getting the stubborn man outside to drink the tea then eat the beets. Even after the end of the world, he was still picky over what he ate. 

The rest of the house was dark and quiet when she exited from the bedroom, with nothing but the dim moonlight peaking through the closed curtains of the home. Making her way toward the kitchen to prepare their tea, Beth tired her best to ignore the haunted feeling the home had to it; like most homes they had gone into. Daryl never took notice what she had been feeling, the souls of the previous owners still occupying their home while their bodies possibly roam the country side, as well as brush off any kind of conversation of the sort. Lighting the propane stove, Beth grabbed one of the water bottles the hunter recently filled for them and poured half its contents into the tea kettle that was left on the stove. 

Looking over her shoulder toward the front door, Beth hoped that Daryl wasn't ready to come in from his patrols until after she was finished with their tea. She wanted to surprise him by having it ready for him. Wasting the water for late night tea would probably annoy him, but the young blonde didn't care; it was her way of feeling normal, even if it didn't feel normal for the hunter. Pulling out two of the least dirtiest mugs when the kettle went off. 

Removing the kettle from the flame to stop the whistling noise, Beth placed the tea bags into the mugs before pouring in the hot water. Looking over her shoulder once more, Beth steeped the tea bags all while wishing there was sugar around. Not for her though, she loved her tea bitter, but for the hunter who had a sweet tooth from what the blonde picked up. 

"What the hell you doin' up?" Daryl's voice spoke from behind her causing her to turn to look at him. The hunter was taking off his crossbow as he locked up the home. 

"Makin' us tea." Beth spoke simply as she carried the two mugs over toward where the hunter was standing. "I couldn' sleep, so I thought of doing something for the both of us."

"You wasted water." Daryl commented as he accepted the hot mug from her small hands, a small smirk playing on his face. Beth only rolled her eyes, before she was taken by surprised by the small kiss the hunter left on her cheek. "Thanks though."


	11. Bethyl- Amazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a prompt i got a very long time ago, and based off the song by Lonestar 'Amazed'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my wonderful Beta, JazznSmoke. Shes amazing and I will beat up anyone who is mean to her.  
> Also go read her stuff. Shes amazing. 
> 
> And this is a two parter, but if you guys think that this doesnt need one just let me know ;) though I am sure no one would say no to a honeymoon.

Hershel Greene stood on the top porch step of his family's Georgia farm home, his hands in his pockets while he watched the guests who were currently arriving in time for the ceremony. Pulling out his old pocket watch the elder man checked the time; two forty-five, only fifteen more minutes. Casting his blue eyes up toward the sky, he gave a prayer of thanks for the beautiful sunny spring day, a small smile ghosting his lips. The loud roar of laughter brought Hershel back from his thoughts, causing him to turn his head toward the stables to see the group of men talking animatedly as they waited to take their places. He could tell they were growing anxious as time grew closer, despite the jokes and laughter coming from the rowdy men.

"Mr. Greene, we're almost finished sitting the guest now, We will be starting soon," The wedding planner spoke in front of him suddenly, nearly scaring the older man. "Would you like to retrieve the bride or should I and we meet you in forum for the final review on everything?"

"I'll go get 'em." He replied, slipping the watch back into his pocket. The brunette woman only nodded as she hurried toward the group of men to get them into their positions; as well to scold the best man for something he was doing. This made the patriarch chuckle before proceeding into the large home.

There was bustling in the kitchen as his wife's sisters rushed to finish up as much last minute cooking as they could, giggling and talking excitedly over the festivities that were planned for the day. Letting the women know to get to their seats before it all started, Hershel made his way up the stairs to his youngest’s bedroom. The faint sounds of giggling was heard through the door as he approached it, knowing by instinct that it was his youngest’s laugh; a sound that brought joy to his heart for nearly twenty-one years.

Knocking gently on the chestnut door Hershel was met by Annette Greene, his wife. She was wearing a long beautiful light pink chiffon dress with a matching wrap to cover her sleeveless arm. Though he couldn't see them, the older man knew she had her favorite boots on underneath hiding under the classy dress. Her graying brown hair was up in a stylish up-do, with light make up and her sweet smile wide on her face. Even after twenty-five years, that smile still sent chills down his spine and Hershel couldn’t stop himself from giving her a quick peck on her lips as he proceeded into the room.

As Annette shut the door behind him, Hershel's eyes landed on the light pink vanity where his two daughters were at; tears starting to form in his eyes at the sight. His eldest daughter, Maggie, had been putting on the finishing touches of her sister's makeup. Her short brown hair was in curls that fell around her face, her maid of honor dress was a red baby doll halter, barely showing her growing belly, with a new pair of boots to go with it; she looked absolutely stunning. Only the sight of his daughter, Beth, was what brought the tears to his eyes. The young blonde's hair fell down her back in loose curls with several braids that had white Sweet Peas woven into them that only made her look more innocent looking in her pure white strapless wedding dress. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Beth had looked at her father when he had entered the room, not missing the tears that had been welding behind his eyes. Pushing Maggie's hand away to stop her from applying lip-gloss on her, the youngest Greene rushed over to her father to pull him into a hug.

"I’m fine. Jus'.. you look so beautiful, Bethy." Hershel held his daughter tight, before stepping away to get a better look at the beautiful twenty year old. "I knew this day was comin', the day I had to give my baby away. I thought it would be easier since I already went through this with your sister, but it isn'."

"Oh, Daddy." Her voice broke slightly as tears started to build behind her own blue eyes, only to have her father wipe the single tear from her face. She knew that her father was still accepting that he will be giving her away to the love of her life. "I'm always gonna be your baby."

"I know, and it relieves me more that I know you'll be in good hands." Hershel couldn’t help but return the wide smile that Beth was giving him. He hadn't approved the arrangement at first, nearly taking his shot gun to the man for dating his seventeen year old, but he had grown to accept the choices his daughter had made in who she wanted to be with and loved the man as if he was his own son.

"Thank you."

"I'm proud of both you girls." Hershel spoke, pulling Maggie into her own hug before planting a kiss on each girl's head. "Now, if I remember correctly, you have a weddin' to attend."  
**

Dragging slowly behind his groomsmen Daryl Dixon lit the eighth cigarette in the last hour, only way to help calm his nerves and not destroy his thumbs by chewing on them so much, taking in the harsh taste of his favorite reds. Watching the wedding planner start to direct where the groomsmen would stand to take their bridesmaid counterpart down the aisle, his heart started to pound harder. He was not one for large weddings, but for her he would broadcast this wedding to the world; had she wanted to, that is.

"Mr. Dixon, we are going to have you right here. So once the music cues I want you to walk down to the podium and stand next to Pastor David." To the older man, the woman's voice was a distant shout as she pointed to the podium made just for the wedding. Finishing his smoke, Daryl dropped the butt onto the ground to put it out; making note to pick it up once he got the chance.  
His palms were sweating heavily, feeling nearly suffocated with the black tie around his neck and nervously adjusting the black tie to fall looser against the black dress shirt he had chosen; only to have the wedding planner come back over to readjust the tie back to where it originally was. It took everything in him not to growl and snap at the woman for doing that, nervously fidgeting around.

"Hey, Baby Brother, jus' breathe." He felt the familiar hand of his brother, Merle, on his shoulder. Breaking from his place in the line-up. "You got yerself a good girl. Mama would have loved her."

Since their mother's death Merle refused to speak much of her, burying his pain away, so hearing him say those words was like the blessing he had been missing in his life. He didn't remember her much, but from what he did, he knew she would have loved his bride and would have been over the moon for this wedding. Returning the smile that the older man was giving Daryl, he took a deep breath hearing the music queuing; Merle hurried back to take his place his place in front of Maggie and her husband, Glenn.

It was the classical wedding music for him to walk down, taking deep breaths along the way while trying his best to ignore all the eyes on him. Making it up to the pastor, he was able to take a resting breath when the guests then turned to watch as the wedding party walked down the aisle.

First Annette and Beth's brother, Shawn.

Daryl's long time friend, Rick Grimes, and his wife Lori.

Carl Grimes and Daryl's best friend, Carol.

Merle.

Maggie and Glenn.

Each person took their rightful places, soon Judith Grimes came walking down the aisle; refusing to toss the white rose petals from the basket that was given to her. This caused everyone to chuckle as the little girl soon rushed over to her brother once she reached the end of the aisle, grabbing his hands as she tried to show him her new little rose petals. Soon the music changed to only the piano of the song, that Daryl himself had chosen, and the older man could only take a deep breath.

"You ready doodlebug?" Hershel asked with a bright smile, standing to the left of her as he took her arm; her white rose and sweet pea bouquet in her other hand. Beth looked up at her father with a wide smile, trying her best to ignore all the butterflies in her stomach. The sound of the music playing, queuing them to start down the aisle.

"I have been never been more ready in my life, Daddy." Beth said with no hesitation, blinking away the tears of joy that were springing to her eyes. Her father's smile only got wider as he nodded his head, they started down the aisle toward Daryl. The look of surprise on Daryl's face when he laid his eyes before the widest smile she had ever seen him wear spread across his face brought more tears to eyes, returning his smile with her own.

As they drew closer, it was clear that there were tears in his eyes, his eyes never leaving her once. Daryl didn’t think he could fall in love with someone as deeply as he fell for this woman in those moments as she drew closer to him. Reaching the podium, Daryl didn't hesitate to walk forward to take the blonde's hand from her fathers.

"I am honored, Daryl, that it is you who will take care of my little girl." Hershel spoke, even though it wasn't necessary before kissing his daughters cheek to take a seat by his wife. Daryl nodded to the eldest Greene, before leading Beth to stand in front of the pastor. Neither able to contain their excitement through their smiles.

"Let's give thanks for the beautiful day for this union to happen between Daryl Dixon and Bethany Greene. We couldn’ ask for a finer day." The pastor spoke to everyone, starting off right away. "I have seen love in my life, and I have wedded many people in my life, but I have never had the pleasure as I do today to join these two as one for the rest of their lives.

The Lord has smiled upon these two when he decided to bring these two together. The first time I met these two to talk about me doing this, I didn' hesitate from the moment I saw the way this man looked at this woman." Beth couldn't contain the small giggled when she saw the pride and love that the pastor was speaking of in his intense blue eyes. "Marriage…Marriage should be fun, not a chore. It requires patience, honesty, trust, love, and most of all friendship. It's a path that has its dips and curves, but who says you can' make it all fun. Marriage… is how you make it. Now the Bride and the Groom have prepared their own vows that they shall read now. When you're ready, Beth."

Pulling a piece of paper from the bodice of her dress, the blonde opened the folded notebook paper to her neat bubbly handwriting. Taking a deep breath, the young woman began to read her vows.

"Daryl, I knew from the first time I laid my eyes on you that I was gonna marry you. It was originally only a small teenage crush, an infatuation where I only wished you would want to kiss me as much as I imagined kissing you at night. Little entries and fantasies in my diary till I grew out of it. I was content with just the smallest glance my way from you. I have never been so happy for a dream to come to life as this one." Beth took a breath, her voice starting to get shaky. "Some people said you had no business pickin' up a seventeen year old for late truck rides in the back roads; blastin' whatever came on my ipod at that time. But fuck them, 'cause look where we are now," The guests let out a small chuckle. "I fell in love with you more and more every day. Every smile, every time we laced our fingers together. Every moment with you is perfect, and every coming moment is only going to be even more perfect.

This wasn' exactly how you wanted to get married, and that it was jus' my dream since I was a little girl to have this wedding. With my prince charming. I can' wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Daryl Dixon. I can' wait to fall in love with you more and more every day; just like how I have done for the last four years. I love you." The tears were streaming down her cheeks as she finished what she wanted to say, when she looked up toward Daryl. Without a warning, Daryl leaned down and lightly kissing her; not caring one bit that he wasn't supposed to. There were several awes, along with a few people clapping and whistles before the couple pulled away. Stepping back to his place, the older man pulled out his own torn up paper that held his messy scroll.

"I ain' ever been good with words. Never have been, so it took these guys to help me put my feelin's and thoughts to words." Daryl started reading, looking up to connect with Beth's own blues. "I always thought that it would only be me and Merle; that there ain' no one out there for me. Jus' hustlin and workin' odd jobs to make the bills; to keep change in my pocket. I was okay with that life, acceptin' my fate. Till I walked onto this farm lookin' for work to get us enough cash to move up North, and I met you.

"Who knew that I'd find love in the form of the farmer's daughter. I had never met a heart as pure as yours, nor someone as beautiful. Just showing up at the right time gave me the motivation to make a life worth livin' with someone. You think that I didn' want this…but you're wrong, Beth Greene. I wanted this as much as you did; dreamin' about it for months before I even gained the courage to ask you." It was soon Daryl's turn for the tears to fall, leaving droplets on the paper. 

"You brought somethin' out in me that I thought was buried, lost. You brought that boy back that lost his childhood 'cause of a fire. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, safe, and healthy. For you, I will give you the world. I only... I only wish my mother was here to meet you, and see that I have found what I been searchin' for, even though I never knew it.

I only ever intended to love once… so I am happy I got it right the first time around. I love you, Beth. I love you more than you will ever imagine." A soft hand touched his cheek wiping away the tears that were falling, and Daryl could only stare at Beth with nothing but love and desire.

"The rings." Pastor David held out his hand toward Merle, who had already fished the rings out. Handing Daryl the ring to place on Beth's finger, he then handed Beth the ring for Daryl’s. "Now, Daryl. Repeat after me. _'I, Daryl Dixon, give you Beth Greene this ring to pledge my commitment and love for you for the rest of my days.'_ "

"I, Daryl Dixon, give you Beth Greene this ring to pledge my commitment and love for you for the rest of my days." Daryl repeated, allowing the world to melt away around them as he kept his eyes on the blonde; the ring slipping over her finger easily.

"Now Beth, repeat after me. _'I, Beth Greene, give you Daryl Dixon this ring to pledge my commitment and love for you for the rest of my days.'_ "

"I, Beth Greene, give you Daryl Dixon this ring to pledge my commitment and love for you for the rest of my days." Licking her bottom lip, Beth was soon becoming anxious to hear those words.

"May you both keep the true meanin' of marriage and love alive. So, by the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Daryl and Beth Dixon. You may now kiss the bride." Daryl's arms wrapped around her small waist before the words could leave the pastor's mouth, his lips pressing against his new wife's lips passionately.

Letting out a soft moan into the kiss, Beth wrapped her arms around his neck; slanting her lips slightly to allow his tongue access. They were lost in their own world, the sounds of clapping and cheers nothing but a distant noise for the newlyweds.

"I love you, Mr. Dixon." Beth whispered as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Mrs. Dixon."

***

The reception was held closer to the other side of the house, with strings of lights over the tables as it started to get later into the evening. The food was a buffet of food for everyone to chose from, as well as the choice of lemonade or ice tea. The wine bottles chilling in the large freezer in the cellar of the house was only for the toast, a onetime thing Hershel had decided; he and everyone who couldn't have the wine would have sparkling cider instead.

When it was time for the toast and speeches each person from the wedding party decided to stand and give the couple a small something, sharing stories about times with the couple and first meetings. Each story special and unique to each person. Merle had started it off, surprising everyone by giving a heartfelt speech to the couple; telling Beth that no matter what, she is now forever a Dixon. Maggie had told several stories of when her and Beth were younger playing wedding with one of the boys from a close farm.

It was Glenn, who had brought up the wedding night and the fun it will be to create a family before his wife yanked him back into his seat; her own cheeks bright red. This only made everyone laugh.

"You don' have to dance if you don' wanna." Beth whispered between Carol and Rick's speeches, clapping her hands with everyone else. Daryl had been apprehensive over the idea of the first dance when it had been brought up while planning out the wedding, only to agree to doing it anyways. He was not a dancer at all, with two left feet, but he wanted to be able to give her that experience while letting himself experience it himself.

It was their wedding day and since he intended to only do this once, might as well make the best of it.

"I can do it. After all.. I did choose the song." Daryl gave his wife a playful smirk, only to have her return it with her sweet smile. Leaning forward, the couple lightly kissed as Rick began his speech to the couple; telling the story about how he came to meet the couple and become friends with them. This had marked the end of the speeches, and it was time for the cake and the couple's first dance.

The wedding cake had been a white three tier cake with white frosting and strawberry slices, with one of Beth's aunts scrolling their wedding date on the side of the middle tier. The married couple together sliced a piece from the dessert to feed to each other. When Daryl went to feed Beth her piece, he pushed it into her face; smearing it while laughing playfully. This only resulted in the blonde taking the piece she had for him and smearing it into his own face, the frosting sticking to the hair on his chin along with the strands that had started to fall in his face. Laughing together like children, the older man took his cake covered hands and cupped Beth's face to kiss her; only to have her to grab another piece of cake to push into his face once more.

After the small food fight between the married couple, and wiping cake frosting and crumbs away, Beth had all the unmarried women together for the bouquet toss. Looking over her shoulder, Beth called out, "Ready girls?!"

There was a small cheer from the women as the blonde tossed the flowers over her shoulder, into the group of women. Twisting around quickly, the blonde watched as the group all scrambled to grab the bouquet. Glenn's best friend, Tara Chambler, had been the lucky woman to catch the bouquet rushing over to her long time girlfriend to show her; an excited smile etched over the woman's features. Beth made her way over to the two women, and hugged Tara happily before hugging her girlfriend, Amber-Lynn. Standing together, the women took a picture together so it could be added to the wedding album that Beth had wanted to put together.

The wedding planner then moved Beth to a seat that was placed in the center of what was meant for the dance floor. Daryl had already been standing there awkwardly waiting for her, only keeping his eyes on her. He may have been enjoying himself a lot, but that still didn't mean he felt weird to be the center of attention. Once Beth was seated in the chair, the men in the wedding gathering around to be able to catch the garter that Daryl was to take off her.

"This feels awkward." Daryl muttered to the blond as he pushed her wedding dress up past her knee to reveal two lacy garter belts. Hearing a small giggled come from his bride, Daryl looked up to catch the love and amusement playing behind her blue eyes; her bright smile was contagious that only caused his own smile to widen. He wasn't use to smiling so much, so his face had started to hurt from it, but it didn't waver the smile once.

"You're doin' amazin' right now, Mr. Dixon." Watching him slip the thinner garter off her leg, Beth pushed her dress back down as she leaned forward to kiss her husband. Daryl could only deepen the kiss in response, before standing to sling shot the garter toward the men.

Carelessly sling shooting the garter toward the men, Daryl over estimated his aim and the white laced garter flew over the group and right into Maggie's glass of cider. There was a sudden surge of laughter coming from Beth as she watched her sister pull the item from her drink, with her own amused look. Daryl's face was a brighter shade of red as laughter started to pour from him along with others who had found it amusing. Flinging the soaked article of clothing back toward Daryl, Maggie only chuckled when he was barely able to catch it.

"Do over!" Maggie called out, giving her new brother-in-law a fake look of warning; the smile giving away her teasing. Chuckling to himself, Daryl took this time to aim better and shot it toward the men. Rick's seventeen year old son, Carl, caught the garter finally, laughing as he held it up triumphantly while everyone clapped.

"If everyone could clear the floor, it is time for the Bride and Groom's first dance." Shawn called out, as he moved toward the computer and speakers set up for music and dancing. He had insisted when it came to planning the reception that he wanted to be the DJ, something he had always dreamed to do.

The chair that Beth was sitting on was now taken away, leaving the married couple to stand in the middle of the dirt covered dance floor alone. Looking down to his young wife, Daryl couldn’t keep the blush down as the music started to cue, keeping his eyes on her smiling face. He found himself more nervous about this dance then he had about the whole day.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Dixon?" Beth giggled when the song started to play, it was the vocal version of the song that Beth had walked down on; the one that Daryl had chosen.

_Every time our eyes meet_  
This feeling inside me   
Is almost more than I can take   
Baby when you touch me   
I can feel how much you love me   
And it just blows me away   
I've never been this close to anyone or anything   
I can hear your thoughts   
I can see your dreams 

"It would be my pleasure..Mrs. Dixon." He was never going to get tired of calling her that, placing his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They started moving slowly, almost awkwardly since Daryl didn't want to step on her dress or toes.

He had chosen this song for a reason, since it made the most sense of his feelings to her; none of the other songs he had listened to had ever put everything he felt for her in words. Then when this song had came on it had brought the older man to tears; every word made sense to him about her. Daryl was able to feel her fingertips play with the hair that was resting against the back of his neck; her light brush sending chills down his own spine. He felt the song was made for just them.

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
 I'm so in love with you   
It just keeps getting better   
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side   
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do   
Baby I'm amazed by you 

"You're beautiful… you know that.." Daryl whispered into her ear, making Beth's smile only get wider and sillier as the tint of red graced her cheeks. Leaning her head against his chest, Beth allowed her eyes to close as she relished in the feeling of being in his arms. The words of the song slowly carrying themselves to her heart to be stored in there with every other loving thing her husband had ever said to them. "Can' say I ain' the luckiest guy here."

Giving her a small twirl, Beth giggled as she took the chance to look at all the guest; not a single dry eye in the bunch as they watched the couple. Turning her bright blue eyes back to Daryl's intense blue ones, Beth allowed the world to wash away from them once more as he pulled her back into his chest. This time Beth kept her eyes on his face, loving the smile on his face that only she was able to bring out.

"Well I'm also the luckiest girl here." Beth replied, as he twirled her once more; it was clear he didn't know what he was doing, but the fact he was out there for this meant everything to the blonde. 

_The smell of your skin_  
The taste of your kiss   
The way you whisper in the dark   
Your hair all around me   
Baby you surround me   
You touch every place in my heart   
Oh it feels like the first time every time   
I wanna spend the whole night in your arms 

"Think you wanna try for a dip?" Daryl asked, trying his best to recall how he would see them dance in the movies, as the blonde nodded for him. Dipping her down slightly, Daryl's eyes moved down her perfectly smooth neck, down to her bare pale shoulders. Everything about her was perfect, pulling her back up to him. Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, Beth yanked him into a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Daryl Dixon," Beth whispered, pulling away. "I'm gonna try and take on the world with you."


End file.
